Imperial Star Destroyer
The Imperial Star Destroyer, also known as Imperial-class Star Destroyer, is a vehicle featured in EA DICE's Star Wars Battlefront and Star Wars Battlefront. In Battlefront, the Star Destroyer was previously featured only as a stationary background object, but in the ''Death Star'' expansion pack game mode Battle Station, the Star Destroyer is featured as an objective in Phase I. In Battlefront II, the Star Destroyer is a capital ship that appears as an objective or background object in Galactic Assault and Starfighter Assault. Overview These magnificent vessels were used as the main capital ships of the Galactic Empire. These ships saw many glorious battles, as well as the crews that headed them. Star Destroyers use their turbo lasers to initiate Orbital Strikes on Alliance units in the game. The biggest of them all was Darth Vader's flagship, the Executor. Another famous Destroyer was the Accuser (named Emancipator after captured by the Alliance), a standard vessel that was captured by Rebel Alliance forces after the Battle of Endor from the Imperial Remnant. It saw duty at the First Battle of Borleias and the Liberation of Coruscant, among others. Battle Station In the Battle Station game mode, three Star Destroyers appear in Phase I. Players playing as the Rebels must take out multiple TIE Fighters before Y-Wings will call in and leave multiple areas vulnerable. Once so, the Rebels have to fire on the highlighted areas (Two shield generators, a tractor beam below the Destroyer, and a communications array on the 'head' of the vessel) If successful, they will move onto Phase II, but if not, the Empire will win. The Rebels have to only destroy the three targets on the main Star Destroyer, the other two Star Destroyers are part of the background, and have no other involvement. Other Maps and modes In Fighter Squadron, there are Star Destroyers in most maps as a background object. On Jundland Wastes there are two Imperators which emerge from hyperspace to enforce the Empire's attack. Soon after they appear, a Rebellion fleet comprising of two Mon Calamari cruisers, three Corellian Corvettes, a Nebulon-B frigate and a mass of X-Wing's engage in battle with the Imperators. The same also occurs on Outpost Beta. On other maps, both for small player game modes and larger modes such as Walker Assault, the ships are in battle, although it always depends on which team is winning. On Jakku, a Star Destroyer is laying in the wreckage, while others are up in the sky attacking the other ships. Besides that, they don't serve much purpose and stay mostly in the background, although their status in the sky can depend on the game. If the Empire is losing, they will crash into the ground, but they will stay in the sky if they're winning instead, and the Rebel starships will explode and crash. Star Destroyers make their return in Battlefront II, again acting as targets in the Starfighter Assault mode. Trivia *On Graveyard of Giants, the Imperial Super Star Destroyer Ravager will explode in battle and crash into the ground, causing a large explosion and sand to rise, obscuring the wreckage. Players who are playing with a controller which vibrates will feel the vibration occur when the Ravager crashes, and the screen will shake, making aiming difficult at that point in time. *Also on Graveyard of Giants, a burning wreckage of a crashed Star Destroyer along with another Star Destroyer which is not burning is present. On Fighter Squadron, both Star Destroyers have a hangar behind the 'neck' of the ship, located between the 'head' of the Star Destroyer and the main body. If a player tries to fly into the hangar, they will crash due to an invisible wall. *In Phase I of Battle Station, Imperial TIE Fighters and TIE Interceptors are launched from the two background Star Destroyer's hangar bays. *It is possible in Battle Station for players to be killed from a Star Destroyer's turbolasers, although this is incredibly rare (due to the randomness of the guns firing.) *in Starfighter Assault on Fondor, the main Star Destroyer is carrying Operation Cinder satellites in its hangar. Gallery Star Destroyer DICE.PNG External links *Imperial Star Destroyer on Wookiepeepedia Category:Vehicles in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Vehicles in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Air Vehicles in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Air Vehicles in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Vehicles